


Home

by shadowhuntersloverforever



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersloverforever/pseuds/shadowhuntersloverforever
Summary: For the ShHiatus Flash Bang Bingo ( Team Blue)Square: HomesickMedia Type: PlaylistshadowhuntersloverforeverMagnus remembers the times Alec felt like home to him





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. I hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I also made a Spotify playlist for this.
> 
>  
> 
> [Home isn't a place, it's a person](https://open.spotify.com/user/bfdg7lzkgibycprp5mtkbri69/playlist/2EswHv309VcE7qherXQF77?si=Adt97oBJSMaJN-UYPx-P1w)
> 
>  
> 
> Each songs is related to a memory of Magnus' except Sweet Creature. That's a song describing the situation. The songs are after each memory.

It’s not fun when your jobs take you to the opposite ends of the world, especially when things aren’t going well with your

fiancé due to the job but determination pays off and Alec and Magnus are determined to make it work.

  


                                                                            **"Sweet Creature"**

Harry Styles

                                                                            _Sweet creature_

_Had another talk about where it's going wrong_

_But we're still young_

_We don't know where we're going but we know where we belong_

 

_And ohhhh, we started_

_Two hearts in one home_

_It's hard when we argue_

_We're both stubborn, I know_

  


Magnus was feeling upset at the fact that his job at the research station in Antarctica had been extended by three months

so he wouldn’t be able to see Alec as he was going to be in Svalbard when Magnus returned home. He looks at his desk and

sees a photograph of the two of them so happy and joyful.

                                                                           

                                                                              **"Photograph"**

                                                                               Ed Sheeran

_So you can keep me_

_Inside the pocket_

_Of your ripped jeans_

_Holdin' me closer_

_'Til our eyes meet_

_You won't ever be alone_

_Wait for me to come home_

  


Seeing that picture sends Magnus down memory lane. He remembers the time when he had opened up about his past to

Alec and was so happy and delighted that he didn’t lose him. Alec heard him, accepted him and loved him. Alec held him

when he had nightmares and was always there for him.

  


                                                                                            **“Fix You”**

Coldplay

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

  


Magnus remembers the first fight they had. Magnus still hadn’t completely opened his heart up to Alec and pretended that

certain things didn’t bother him. It wasn’t a fight per se. It was more like an argument. After it had been resolved, Alec had

said that he would do everything to make Magnus feel that Alec was his home.

  


                                                                                    **“Home”**

                                                                                One Direction

 

_I was stumbling, looking in the dark_

_With an empty heart_

_But you say you feel the same_

_Could we ever be enough?_

_Baby we could be enough_

_And it's alright_

_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_

_When you're lost, I'll find the way_

_I'll be your light_

_You'll never feel like you're alone_

 

He remembers the time when Alec had helped pick up the broken pieces of his heart after Camille so happily shattered it.

Alec was there when he hit all time low and helped him revert back to the old Magnus. Magnus berated himself and called

himself a fool to have trusted Camille but it was Alec who ensured that loving with his heart and soul was one of Magnus’

strengths, not a weakness.

 

                                                                                   **“Fools”**

                                                                                Troye Sivan

 

                                                                _Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

  


The thought of Camille reminds him of the time when Alec and him had been dating for some months and they met Camille

at a restaurant. Her snark and carefully worded talk had brought forth some of Magnus’ insecurities. He was so afraid that his

past and his failed relationships would make Alec leave him so he begged him not to let go. Alec didn’t. Alec held on tight

even when Magnus tried pushing him away.

 

                                                                        **“Say You Won’t Let Go”**

                                                                               James Arthur

 

                                                                            _I knew I loved you then_

_But you'd never know_

_'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

_I knew I needed you_

_But I never showed_

_But I wanna stay with you_

_Until we're grey and old_

_Just say you won't let go_

_Just say you won't let go_

  


Magnus has three photo frames on his desk that contain pictures with Alec. His eyes lands on the second one. It’s a photo

of him and Alec on the beach in the village where Magnus was born. He had decided that it was time to battle his demons so

he took Alec to Indonesia and Magnus was really happy. He showed Alec the orphanage he grew up in and how the woman

who ran it, was one of the kindest woman he ever met. It felt good to be back to the land which he once called home.

  


                                                                          **“Don’t Forget Where You Belong”**

One Direction

 

                                                            _Don't forget where you belong. Home_

_Don't forget where you belong. Home_

_If you ever feel alone, don't_

_You are never on your own_

_And the proof is in this song_

  


People always said that Alec and Magnus are perfect for each other. Magnus knows it and he is reaffirmed when he looks at

the picture again. They really look good together.

 

                   

                                                                           **“Good Together”**

                                                                                  HONNE

 

                            _Cause you and I we're good together, oh_

_You always get me feeling better_

_And I know you stay by my side_

_You make me feel much better_

_Cause girl we're good together_

  


Magnus now looks at the third picture which is him and Alec dancing at Izzy and Maia’s wedding. They looked so in love in

this photo. Magnus wasn’t even aware of this photo till one day Izzy gifted it to him. She got them two copies so that both

of them carry one when they were away at their research stations.

  


                                                                                      **“Closer”**

                                                                                        Majik

 

_So move a little closer to me_

_So move a little closer to me_

_But I don't wanna see you fall_

_I don't wanna hear you cry_

_I just wanna see those eyes_

_Coming back for me_

  


Maia reminds him of the time she sneaked a picture of him and Alec on their first date. It had been hard week for Alec as he

had come out to his family earlier that week. So seeing him enjoy himself at Hunter’s Moon really made Magnus happy. He

was so grateful that Alec finally decided to accept his sexuality and be true to himself and everyone around him.

  


                                                                              **“War Of Hearts”**

Ruelle

 

                                                        _I can’t help but be wrong in the dark_

_Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

_I can’t help but want oceans to part_

_Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts_

  


All this reminiscing is making Magnus miss Alec so much. He really wants to see his face, kiss him and feel his face in his

hands. He has to wait for four more months and then he gets to see the love of his life, the man who made him feel worthy

and in turn felt worthy, the man who would bring him the stars and the moon if it were possible, the man who would rather

die than purposefully break Magnus’ heart. Magnus wishes that Alec was with him then.

  


                                                                                      **“Right Now”**

                                                                                    One Direction

  
                                                                      _I love this feeling that right now_ _  
_

_I wish you were here with me_

_Cause right now_ _  
_

_Everything is new to me._ _  
_

_You know I can't fight the feeling._ _  
_

_And every night I feel it_ _  
_

_Right Now_

_I wish you were here with me._

  


Magnus smiles at the pictures and rearranges them on his desk. He looks at the clock and realised that his break is over. He

just has to manage four more months and then he will be at home, in Brooklyn, with Alec.

  
  


_Four months later…_

 

Magnus checked his watch. It was 4 in the afternoon. Looking at the TV screen, he sees that the flight from Svalbard has

arrived on time. Just twenty more minutes and then Alexander is in his arms. He goes to the waiting area near the exit and

looks for him. He will be easy to spot as Alec is very tall. Soon Magnus sees him. Alec looks tired. Figures, a fourteen and a

half hour flight isn't very relaxing.

 

“Alexander!”

 

Alec looks up with a wide smile and tears in his eyes. Like a clichéd airport scene in any romantic comedy, they run towards

each other and hug each other tight. Magnus kisses him hard, trying to remember how Alec feels. They break for air. Magnus

scratches the beard which Alec is sporting.

 

“You are home Alexander, you are finally home.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
